This application is to request support for a National Scientific meeting on Microbial Determinants of Virulence and Host Response to be held under the auspices of the Bacteriology and Mycology Study Sections (1 & 2) of the Division of Sponsored Research of the National Institutes of Health. Because of the proliferation of information on the molecular biology of factors involved in microbial virulence, the concept of a workshop dedicated to address this topic was initiated recently by the above body. Its purpose was to invite leading scientist to present advances in their areas of expertise to young investigators and also allow the exchange of information between those scientists and established investigators, particularly members of the above study sections. The first such meeting was held on October 18-20, 1986 in Oakland, California in conjunction with the meeting of the study section (BM-1). The meeting was attended by 125 participants. There was free flow and exchange of information. Feedback from the attendees indicated that the meeting had successfully achieve its goals and there was a universal request for similar meetings to be held at 2-3 yearly intervals. The proposed meeting will be held on February 18-20, 1989 in conjunction with the BM-1 and BM-2 Study Section meetings. The site of eh meeting will be the campus of the University of Florida, Gainesville, Florida. The meeting will address the molecular biology of determinants of microbial virulence and the host responsiveness to infection. Speakers and guests will be invited from scientific institutions nationwide, with preference give to developing investigators and members of the Bacteriology and Mycology Study Section. The major benefit to be derived form this meeting is that of exposing young investigators to the state of the art progress in the above field of science, to provide an opportunity for them to interact with leader in their field of research, to maintain momentum of current interest and to provide the spark for new interest in research on the molecular biology of microbial infections and host response in man.